


Equilibirum

by Lyumia (orphan_account)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheesy, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, M/M, Mild Language, Pokemon AU, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: Zack longed for adventure, and ShinRa answered. Beckoning challengers from all over the world to try their hand at their league challenge in Midgar. While team AVALANCHE quickly establishes itself as a threat Zack becomes closer to Cloud who knows more about the Eco-terrorists than he lets on. Once AVALANCHE starts to reveal their new scheme Zack draws the attention of the mysterious elite four.





	1. When I Met You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boyfriend Type](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809694) by [Tobiroth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiroth/pseuds/Tobiroth). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack befriends two fluffy boys and AVALACNHE is up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was going to be 4,000 words for each chapter as a project to start writing regularly but my dumb brain started to clock out rereading most of it. As a result I decided to cut them all in half, to be more digestible and give me more time to write more chapters since I'm stuck in what will become chapter nine.

The desert sun kept his side of the train car warm while he tapped on the cracked screen of his phone. _“Estimated arrival at Midgar Station Zero: 20:10.”_ A robotic voice announced from the speakers, just over the sound of music from his headphones. It looked like he and his opponent were the ones looking for digital pokemon battles on the competitive server, so he kept getting matched up with someone named "Fenrir". He glanced out the window at the city in the distance. The sky above it glowed an ominous green. Cliffs obscured the ground below the wide steel support beams, a perversion of a castle in the sky. The timer on his app beeped and he let out a quiet curse, quickly tapping on the button for earthquake to take out the other player’s Cloyster.

Confetti fell down the screen and victory text that read “ _Ace Trainer Fairest has won the battle!_ ” in an obnoxious shade of yellow. “Whooh!”

Several passengers turned to look at him and he deflated, sinking in his seat under their gazes. One's gaze lingered on him - a massive man with his arm propped up on the window and pokeballs on his belt. The stranger had already been on when he boarded, half asleep with his combed back black hair slightly ruffled. Now the trainer was chuckling, before he turned his blue eyes back to the endless sky and desolate lands passing by out the window.

“Fairest?” The person next to him whispered. The bluest pair of blue eyes Zack had ever seen blinked at him, before the blond showed him his phone that read “ _Defeat_ ”.

“Whoa” He grinned, looking the blond up and down as the other did to him, noting his extremely pale complexion. “Nice battle man! I never met someone who plays Showdown before. Especially on the Gaia servers.”

“Me either.” The blond huffed quietly before he shook his head, wild hair swaying with the motion.

He didn't miss a beat and squeezed all the charm he could like the juice from a fruit. “ I'm Zack. So you like ice types?”

The blond chuckled, deep and rough. It didn't suit his youthful face at all. “Cloud.” He shrugged, pushing back the long strands of hair tied into a braid that was over his shoulder. "Yeah... we had a lot outside of my hometown even though it was once called the village of dragons."

“Ouch,” He nodded with a hum. “I know how it is. The only trainer was my grandma and she used grass types - while I'm hoping my first pokemon is a water type.” He grimaced, thinking of the lush jungles back home. “And everything in Gongaga is either grass or a bug. We even had bug zappers made just for the Chargabugs so they wouldn't cause blackouts.”

Cloud snorted, repeating under his breath incredulously “Gongaga?”

“Hey” He whined. “I know it's a real backwater town - it doesn't even have a pokecenter, but you don't have to laugh at it. Where are you from?”

“Nibelheim.” Cloud answered, each accented vowel rolling off his tongue, thick and throaty. “Now it's your turn to laugh.”

He did, and it felt good when Cloud joined in. “I don't think you can make fun of mine now, cause that sounds even more backwater.”

“At least Nibelheim has a Pokemon center.” He pointed out (his accent still slipping out on the name), smirking. “And it's got dragons.”

Zack bowed his head in mock defeat with a sigh. “However will I top dragons?”

Cloud made a sound that sounded a lot like a Weedle getting stepped on, covering his smile with his hand. “Uh, it's not actually that glamorous. Nibelheim only has Bagons and Druddigons, and they're impossible for travelers to find.”

Zack caught on, raising an eyebrow. “Travelers huh? Does that mean you know where to find them?”

His pride bloomed, puffing up his chest with a swift “Of course. But I already have a partner who's better than any Bagon.” He reached back into his bag and pulled out a Pokeball. “He's tried, so he might ignore you.”

A flash of red came through the train and a ball of fur was bundled up in Cloud's lap. Swinub sniffed, leaning into the hand of its trainer when Cloud petted him.

“Awww” He cooed. “He's so cute.”

“Yeah” Cloud chuckled “the cutest, aren't you?” Cloud held him up and the pig Pokemon squealed and squirmed. Almost like it was protesting. “Okay, okay.”  Cloud set Swinub down so that he faced Zack. “This is Zack. Say hi.”

Swinub wiggled a little with a soft oink.

Zack held his hand out, letting Swinub sniff his fingers before the Pokemon nuzzled his hand with his hard nose. “Aw man, I can't wait to get my own partner.” He beamed. “I hope he's as cute as Swinub.”

“Swinub is-” He glanced up towards the squeaking speakers on the ceiling that cut him off.

“Arriving at midgar station. Please remain seated until the train comes to a full and complete stop. Check you have all your belongings and enjoy your stay.” The robotic voice from the speaker cut in.

“Get down!” A ShinRa guard roared, and screams sounded from the other cars. Cloud gripped his bag to his chest and pulled him down with the others a deafening boom making his ears hurt and shattering the windows.

“What-” a clamor of voices drowned out his own, and he could see Swinub sinking further into Cloud's bag. He pulled Cloud back, towards the back of the car where it was less crowded, and the blond shot him a thankful look and turned to his Pokemon with reassuring whispers. He gave Cloud’s back while his own heartbeat pounded in his ears, watching the officer leave the train.

"You okay?" Cloud murmured.

"Y-yeah, what was that?" He glanced up towards the shattered windows towards the front of the train. "It sounded like some kind of explosion."

“...Avalanche again.” He perked up, hearing the hushed voice. A woman petted her Meowth and hugged it close to her chest, but she didn’t seem as concerned, whispering to someone who was grooming her Furfrou.

“What are those malcontents up to now?” She sniffed. “It’s bad enough that they steal and Pokemon from ShinRa, but who knows what they’re up to now...”

He and Cloud shared a dismayed look.

“Please remain in the train car until further notice.” The frazzled ShinRa officer called out, stepping back onto the train. “Everything is under control. There is no reason to panic.”

Another wave of voices chorused over the reassurances of the guard with a barrage of questions - some pokemon and children were crying, the volume was increasing to a painful level. One passenger - the intimidating one with the too bored expression from earlier had pushed his way through, or rather everyone seemed to part for him. “What's the problem?” The commotion turned from frightful to inquisitive.

“Sir!” The guard stiffened. “I didn't realize you were aboard.”

“I was on a personal trip.” The man didn't elaborate more. His voice was smooth and deep, carrying well, even to the back of the train car. “What happened here?”

“An attack from AVALANCHE sir. No one was hurt, but they placed some kind of machine that caused structural damage. It failed, like all their other schemes. At the moment we've got the area on lock down and are looking for the suspect.”

“Very well.” The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Allow me to assist with the search.” He turned to address the passengers. “Everything will be fine.”

Somehow, the trainer managed to soothe his nerves, and he let out small breath.

“Of course sir.” The guard stepped aside and let the man off. Curiously, he peeked out the window to watch the man leave. And he definitely wasn't the only passenger, and the whispering grew louder. Even Swinub was on Cloud’s shoulder watching the trainer walk down the path. The trainer let out a Hawlucha who groomed it’s feathers while he talked to it. It flew off after he gave it a pat. The trainer paused, staring back at Zack. He smiled, turning away and following his Pokemon.

“I can't believe The Angeal Hewley was on this very train! I wish I got a picture.” Someone whispered excitedly next to him.

“Who?” He asked. The other boy rolled his eyes so hard Zack was tempted to tell him that if he did that, his eyes would get stuck.

“Angeal Hewley. He's one of the elite four, matched only with Genesis Rhapsodos and Sephiroth.” The passenger scoffed, turning up his nose at him. “They're the strongest trainers not only in the Midgar league, but in the entire world! AVALANCHE won’t stand a chance! ”

“They can't be unbeatable.” Cloud huffed. “There's other trainers who aren't part of the league that are strong and other champions from other leagues.”

The passenger practicably seethed at that. “Yes they are. Sephiroth beat the Wutai league by the time he was thirteen, and has numerous other unrecognizable gym badges! He's the champion of the Midgar League! No one has ever defeated him in ten years! No one will be able to stand up to any of them. If Hewley is after the culprit, he's as good as caught.”

Cloud raised a brow doubtfully. “Why even have a league in the first place?.”

“I dunno spike, it sounds kinda fun. What if you and Swinub beat him?” He wiggled his eyebrows. Winking at Swinub “How bout it buddy? Think you're up for the challenge?”

Swinub squeaked letting out a proud puff of air through its snout.

“That weak Pokemon?” The passenger huffed.

Cloud grit his teeth, and it looked like he was about to raise his fists - Zack wrapped an arm around Cloud’s shoulders, laughing nervously while the blond clenched and unclenched his jaw. “Hey man, you can beat anything if you plan it right.” He defended. “And Swinub is great now, but Mamoswine is no joke.”

The passenger frowned and turned away muttering under his breath.

He turned to Cloud who, somehow, was mastering the art of angry petting on Swinub who cooed sadly in his arms.

“You okay? Not about to square up and engage in ye ol' fisticuffs?” He asked quietly with a teasing grin, ruffling Cloud's hair.

The blond pouted, pausing his petting to fix his spikes. “I wasn’t - He deserved it. What kinda asshole says something like that?” He grumbled.

Zack sighed and nodded. “Dude believe me, I've seen that kind of toxic mindset on the forums once or twice but you can't let it get to you. It's just some random guy you'll never meet again.”

“I know… It’s just frustrating when you hear it so many times.” Cloud scowled.

He looked down and smiled at Swinub who blinked slowly. “'I get it. But I think he's awesome the way he is.”

Cloud smiled, gazing down at his Pokemon partner. “Yeah… I think so too.”


	2. Forward Momentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epic of Zack Fair and his Weird Ability to get Fishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few issues with the fic as a whole tbh because I feel like the tone is weird and causes whiplash.
> 
> Pokemon
> 
> Swinub ⇒ Cloud

They were stuck on the train. The crowd was mostly gone now, with only people that ShinRa had pulled aside for eyewitness testimony from the looks of it. “What do you think it was?” Cloud murmured, watching a commanding officer yell and wave their squad over, running back towards the alley that Angeal Hewley had.

“I dunno.” He shrugged. “But it looks like ShinRa has it handled.” He and Cloud talked more, about their hometowns and their favorite games, bad experiences with other Showdown players until another ShinRa guard stepped in.

“The situation has been resolved. You're all free to go. Watch out for broken glass on your way out.” People began murmuring amongst themselves, theorizing about the attack and the presence of the elite four on the train.

Swinub crawled away back into Cloud's bag, his little pink nose poking out past the zipper. “So, uh any clue where we're going?” He asked the blond who seemed occupied with his Pokemon tapping his nose on some container inside his bag.

“By the main ShinRa headquarters.” Cloud abandoned his attempts to defend what Zack could now see were treats, and pulled a small crumpled pamphlet out of his pocket. “League registration is on floor ten, and the first gym is in… Sector one.” He shoved it back into his pocket with a shrug. “I'm guessing it's the giant ass building in the center of the plate, judging from the pictures.” They left the station together, chatting happily while they walked toward the “giant ass building” towards the center of the plate. The shadows of skyscrapers were cast over them while they walked through a crowd of mostly people in suits, stepping into a large plaza with a massive fountain.

“Wow. It's huge.” He tilted his his head back till he saw the top of the building framed by dark clouds.

“Impressive.” Cloud agreed. “Ugly, but impressive.”

They stepped inside the brightly lit lobby. There was a glass block with the shinra logo on it surrounded by greenery in a massive planter at the center of the room, but no pokemon around it or anywhere to be found. “Hello,” A woman behind the front desk began, her companion clicking away at a keyboard. “Do you have an appointment?”

“Nope! We're here for league registration.” He smiled, and winked.

“I see.” She glanced at Swinub, reaching under the desk and pulling out a sheet of bright red stickers. “Here are your visitor passes. All pokemon must remain inside their balls inside the building.”

Cloud frowned, digging out the ball and letting Swinub press the button to get inside it - which was cute on its own, but the desk lady didn't even bat an eyelash. “Can I ask why?”

She winced. “There was an incident… with one of the elite four and the champion. It's just to prevent… impromptu battles in the building. There are, however, designated arenas on various floors. Including floor ten.” She said.

“Thanks.” Zack grinned, pushing Cloud towards the elevator. Cloud looked a little sick when they stepped into the elevator. “Scared?”

He shook his head, his spikes swaying in a way that made them look much fluffier. “No, no. Just motion sickness.” He signed, his shoulders slumping. “I took some medicine before the ride but…” The elevator rocked with a beep. “I still get queasy on elevators.”

“Oohhh,” He rubbed the back of his head, following Cloud out the doors. “So that's why you were playing Showdown the whole time.”

“Yeah.” Cloud winced. “It helps me not think about throwing up.” A small smile crept onto his pink lips. “Especially when _someone_ kept kicking my ass. Hard to get sick when you're trying to not scream at your screen.”

“Your Cloyster swept through my whole party twice.” He protested, waving his hands for emphasis. “If anything, it was a light ass slap. Sprinkled with salt.”

Cloud rolled his eyes. “You're ridiculous.”

He winked in response, sauntering up to the desk and grinning at the exhausted man behind it.

“League registration?” The man greeted numbly. Zack didn't know that eyebags could get that big.

“Yeah, both of us.” He nodded.

He almost regretted it when two stacks of papers and two clipboards were thrust their way, and Zack wilted.

“Fill these out.” The man waved his hand, and then promptly fell asleep with his head in his arms.

“Damn.” Cloud whistled, pinching the stapled corner of one stack and eyed the print. “I wouldn't want to work for ShinRa.” He squinted. “And why is there a section about severe burns?”

Zack shrugged, stealing two pens from behind the counter.

The ShinRa registration forms were… Weird. That was the only way he could describe it because by the end he got a pretty good grasp of what the incident in the lobby was after reading a paragraph about how it was unacceptable to let your pokemon set fire to a grassy area for it to spread. And it was written with such vengeance that he was pretty sure one of the victims of the incident wrote it, and was passive aggressively cursing the culprit while they typed.

Tapping the man on the shoulder, the ShinRa worker put them into a machine and looked over the information. “Alright.” He sighed. “This way Mr. Fair. The Pokemon are upstairs.” The man clicked on a button, and one of the barriers slid back into the counter. The man lead him up some stairs and unlocked the door at the top. “You arrived pretty late so there aren't many left but there should be at least one of each type.”

Flicking on the lights, Zack couldn't hold back a gasps. On the long colored tables there were pokeballs sitting on small cushions shining under the light. He made his way to the blue table. The cushions were empty, save for one towards the middle of the table. He paused at it, hand hovering over the ball.

“That's mudkip.” The man called, and there was the sound of papers shuffling. “The mudfish Pokemon. It requires some extra care for its skin, but otherwise is a good pokemon for beginner trainers.”

He picked it up, determined, pressing the button. In a flash the mudkip appeared blinking up at him owlishly. It gazed at him for a moment longer. It kept up into his arms, squirming and burying its face into his neck.

He laughed, trying to juggle the little guy who was practically bouncing in his arms. “Hey, that tickles.” He cooed, finally managing to get the Mudkip to still.

“I'll get you a care kit from the back.” The worker called, chuckling. “You can nickname him too, if you want.” The man gestured him to follow, and he did beaming down at Mudkip.

“What do you think, little guy?” He asked, scratching underneath his chin. “My mom says I'm bad with names. I named my grandma's Bellsproud Salad, which everyone thought was terrible so I feel like your name should be something special.”

Somehow - and he didn't even know Mudkip's could wag their tail fins, but Mudkip managed it.

“Mmm what do you think about Muddy?” He suggested and mudkip nodded enthusiastically. “Wait is that too obvious?” He pouted. He got the feeling mudkip didn't really mind, especially with his cute brown eyes looking at him so wide, but he thought it over as he walked towards Cloud. “I know! How about Swampy?” He winked.

“Swampy?” Cloud echoed, looking down at mudkip who was moving in his arms again and calling as if he was saying hello. “Sounds nice.”

“What do you think?” He held up mudkip whose tail was wagging a mile a minute. “Swampy?”

Mudkip blinked. And then cried happily.

“I think he likes it.” Cloud chuckled.

The ShinRa worker returned with a box and a few items on top that nearly made him start bouncing on his feet when he recognized them. “Here are your pokedexes” Two slim red devices were handed to them. “These are plugins for your pokegear.” A smaller box filled with white cards were passed over. “And this is your care kit. The first gym is in sector one, on 12th Street. If you want you can battle in here. I don't really care.” With a yawn, the man fell back asleep at his station.

Cloud raised a brow, reaching into his bag and letting out Swinub. Swampy jumped out of his arms and poked his head in, ignoring Swinub’s startled squeals while his little blue fin wagged. “Like trainer like mon…” Cloud whispered.

“I know right? We're gonna have so much fun.” He rubbed his hands together.

Cloud threw his head back with a laugh, picking up his bag. They managed to sneak both their pokemon out of the building without putting them in their balls by putting them in their bags - which nearly didn't work because mudkip started moving around right as they passed. They both looked at him with a frown when he poked his head out innocently. He beamed with a meep.

“Hey kids!” A man strode up from the fountain with a wide. “You look like you just got your first pokemon.”

“Yep! Swampy is the best already.” He pulled Swampy from his bag and petted around the orange head ferns on his cheek.

“Well how about adding another one to the team, eh? I have a deal for YOU! And for you alone. Here's your chance. I will sell you the secret pokemon descended from dragons! An incredibly rare, and priceless mon... For an unbelievable 500 Gil! How about it? Interested?" Oh. Zack could barely hold back a laugh at the used salesman voice the man even put on.

“Do you think we're stupid-”

“Sure.”

Cloud and him said at the same time. Cloud gaped at him. Once he regained his composure his eyes narrowed. “Zack, you know it's a sca-”

“Alright,” The man cut him off and held out his hand. “500 gil!” He put the cash into the man's hand and got a pokeball in return. The shady dude walked off calling “No refunds!” At them while he tapped the button on the ball.

“Zack.” Cloud balked. “I can't believe you just paid that slimy con for a Magikarp.”

“I know.” He laughed, petting Magikarp who laid on the ground staring blankly at the sky. “I couldn't believe it either. But it's probably better off in my hands than someone who would just sell it to stranger, isn't it?”

Cloud sighed, shaking his head. “It’s a girl.” He said, crouching down and pointing at its whiskers. “The barbels are white on females.” He petted her heavy orange scales. “What will you name her?”

“I have no clue. I used up all my good name energy on Swampy.” He joked. Swampy was pawing at Magikarp's face, but the fish only floundered in response.

“How about… Leviathan.”

“Whoa. Spike, why don't you name things more often?” He gushed, “That sounds so cool.”

Cloud shrugged. “We only know cool names in Nibelheim.”

“Sooo could your mom not think of anything badass or… “

Cloud glared, and pushed him without any real heat. “My name is badass. Tremble before me and my scary name.” His lips turned into an adorable pout.

“Whatever you say Spike.” He pulled him into a headlock, giving him a noogie.

“Zack” Cloud whined. “Name your damn fish and let's find a inn.”

“Alright alright. Come on Leviathan.” He put Magikarp back into its ball. “Hey do you think it's possible to beat the champion with a team of magikarps?”

“Uh,” Cloud blinked. “What are they gonna do? Flail?”

“Yeah exactly!” He beamed. “I mean think about it. Put a focus sash or two on a team of six, train them to be super strong and then use flail!” He nodded confidently.

“Except it wouldn't work on ghost types.” Cloud mused. “Besides, I think someone tried the same thing on Showdown and it didn't end too well.”

“Awe.” He pouted. Clutching Leviathan's pokeball to his chest. “I had such high hopes for you.”

“Besides” Cloud huffed. “If you wanted to troll, level 1 aron with endeavor and sturdy is a guaranteed to make anyone pull their hair out.”

Zack gasped, stopping mid step.

Cloud turned, brow quirked up. “What?”

“Cloud.” He grasped his shoulders. Swampy jumped off his arm and into Cloud’s bag with Swinub who huffed at him, annoyed. “This is the start of a beautiful friendship.”

Cloud slapped his hands away with an eye roll. “I hope. Cause I was planning on cutting the costs of the inn by sharing a room.”

“Same.” He admitted, wrapping his arm around Cloud and walking down the street. “Let's find a cheap one.”

They ended up having to go underneath the plate - something about how everything looked way too nice above it to be cheap, Cloud had said. But with Swinub and Swampy curled up between them on the bed they shared and Leviathan in the bathroom splashing in the cracked old tub he didn't think anything could be more perfect to start off his adventure. He nodded off under the colors of his Milotic nightlight and a pamphlet about the anatomy and behavior of Mudkips.


	3. (Slowly) Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend their morning bonding and solve a small power outage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon
> 
> Swinub ⇒ Cloud
> 
> “Swampy” the Mudkip ⇒ Zack
> 
> “Leviathan” the Magikarp ⇒ Zack

Zack woke up to a face full of fur. He sneezed, turning away from the bundle and groaned, squinting at the dirty window for any indication of the time. “Sorry.” Cloud slurred sleepily. “Swinub likes sleeping on pillows.”

Swampy yawned from the bend behind his legs, padding up and curling up against his chest. “It's okay.” He whispered back, smiling at the way Cloud’s bed head. “Nice hair. Uncontrollable mess is really in season.”

Cloud cracked an eye open to glower at him, which would've been more scary if he weren't so darn cute when he was sleepy. “You're one to talk.” He stretched with a yawn, dragging himself over to the small open kitchen on the far wall of the room. “We should probably get some food, since we booked this place for so long. It'd be cheaper.”

“Mmm, well this whole area is a market, so it's not like groceries will be hard to find.” He sighed, fumbling for his wallet. “I have like… 2000 Gil left.”

“I have 2500, because I didn't spend it on a fish that watches you like a creep while you piss in the dark.” Cloud grumbled.

Zack cackled, rolling over and poking his head into the bathroom. “Asserting your dominance” He nodded at Leviathan who flopped happily when she saw him (it warmed his heart). “I respect that.” He could hear Cloud groaning from the kitchen. He patted Leviathan and put her back in her ball so he could drain the tub (and let Cloud pee in peace). Swampy was chasing Swinub around the room by the time the takeout that the owner of the inn graciously told them about came. \

Swampy bounded up to the door running around the man’s shoes. “Hey bud.” He grinned, reaching down and patting Swampy's head. “You guys ordered the breakfast combo didn't you?”

“Yeah, that's us.” He paid the man, nearly tripping on Swampy who knew that he was carrying food, and definitely wanted it immediately. Closing the door, both Swampy and Swinub looked up at him expectantly when he managed to maneuver past them to the kitchen. “You two only want me for my food.” He cried in mock offense.

Swampy's tongue flicked out, curling into a little ‘u’ shape.

“You two are too cute to be mad at.” He confessed, grabbing some paper bowls from the bag and setting them on the floor near the kitchen. Swampy practically preened with the compliment and Swinub squealed happily while he began to pour the Pokemon food. Leviathan was a little tricky, because he was pretty sure she couldn't really eat normally - and the restaurant gave him a giant bag for her too. So he held her while she devoured the food pellets in a way that he was sure only ferocious mythical beasts would. The giant bag made sense now.

Cloud stepped back in - strange, he hadn't even realized he left - kicking off his shoes and stomping towards him. He stopped and scrutinized Leviathan, whatever had angered him forgotten. “That is fucking terrifying.” He finally shuddered, eyeing her gaping mouth and unsettled by the horrifying sounds of her chewing that resembled the crunch of bones instead of food pellets.

“I know right? It's awesome. I'm pretty sure she's eating the souls if the dead or something.” He petted Leviathan along her spine while she finished a massive bite of the food in one breath. He put her down to refill the bowl, and watched in fascination while she continued to feast on what could be the souls of the damned.

“She could eat a Wailord.” Cloud marveled. He blinked, turning back to him. “Anyways, I asked around a bit and found out more about some of the gym leaders.” He sat down, petting swinub. “The first gym is an electric type specialist named Reno, so Swampy and Leviathan are kinda screwed.”

Ouch. He winced.

Cloud laughed sardonically at his expression and the words that slipped out, continuing dryly. “Yeah. Ouch. ShinRa has either shitty planning, or is governed by sadists.” His lips twisted into a frown, unlike his playful, pouty one.

“You're telling me.” He groaned. “Swampy was like the only water type left when I got there. Imagine the look on other guys faces when they figured out the first gym is an electric one.” Poor guys, he thought sadly.

“It gets worse.” Cloud sighed. “He has an Electrode that knows sonic boom and explosion.”

“How…” Zack blinked puzzling out how such a gym leader could teach his pokemon such strong moves, and why the league would let him. Leviathan let out a small _blub_ , and he focused on refilling her food. Swampy was nudging his leg, and he smiled and gave him a reassuring pat. “So how are people even supposed to beat him?”

Cloud ran his hands over his face. “I don't know. There's really nothing I could think of either. That sonic boom could counter anything.” He hissed. “And I really, really don’t want to lose my first gym match.”

“That's… just unfair.” He pouted. “What's his other pokemon?”

Cloud scowled. “A Voltorb that knows sonic boom.”

“Fuck, it's like they don't even want people challenging the league in the first place.” Zack swore. He set Leviathan down and chewed on his lip. She flopped a bit at first, before floundering around the bag for the Pokemon food, eyes filled with hunger.

Cloud shrugged, but he was still frustrated. “I wouldn't be surprised. I figured we don't have to challenge him immediately. There's a path full of trainers we can fight too.” Cloud ground out then paused, joking weakly “Or rob.”

He agreed (to the first part), going back to feeding Leviathan who made noises of content when he picked her back up. “Don't worry Leviathan” He winked, staring into her vacant eyes. “We're gonna kick his ass, and show him that he can't bully us.” She flopped intelligently, scarfing down the last bits of her meal. Swampy circled around her when she finished, excitedly babbling in whatever language Mudkips spoke. Whatever it was, it was probably really cute. Leviathan thought so too, and played along when Swampy started pouncing on the larger. He and Cloud sat down with their own food, watching the Pokemon play. "What was Nibelheim like?"

"Hm?" Cloud looked up. There was a bit of sauce on the corner of his lip. He gestured towards it, and Cloud swiped at it with a huff.

"Tell me about it," He shifted leaning forward and teasing "About the epic village of dragons."

Cloud snorted, chewing slowly. "It's cold." He answered, going back to eating his food

"C'mon man," he whined, pushing lightly on Cloud's shoulder. "You can't just leave me hanging."

Cloud's twitched upwards. "Most Pokemon live in the mountains and don't come down until spring, especially when during the winter a blizzard can start in seconds." He rubbed the side of his bowl, eyes downcast. "The name "Village of Dragons" doesn't really apply to it anymore. Nobody except my mom and I know the old ways. Enough about that. What's Gongaga like?"

"Hot and humid, but it's got plenty of Pokemon in it." He beamed, elaborating with enthusiasm "One time I went swimming but it was a pond full of Qwilfish..." He recounted the whole endeavor of conniving the other children to join in, that it was perfectly fine despite being warned not to swim there up to being swept back by a Mantine and straight onto a Qwilfish's spikes. "They had to drag me back to town while I was in pain the whole time." He groaned dramatically. "It was awful! The water on my skin made me feel all oily, and I felt so nauseous."

"I bet." Cloud chuckled, their food long finished and the remaining containers sitting on the dresser. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "We should get going. Hm. Time seems to pass quicker when I'm with you." 

“We should." He agreed, spirit swelling at Cloud's comment. "Ready to go guys?” He called. Swampy leapt over Leviathan, little feet pawing at his leg. He picked Swampy up and let him rest on on his shoulder, putting Leviathan into her ball.

Swinub was nestled in Cloud’s bag, his light snoring dripping through the fabric even with it partly closed. “I need to stop at the Pokemart for potions. It's just around the corner if you want to go there first.”

“I need some too. Lead the way.” He smiled. Cloud was right. The pokemart and center were awfully close, but the building was pitch black when they walked up to it. “Are they closed?”

“It shouldn't be.” Cloud frowned stepping forward. The glass door slid open.

“Hello?” He called out, swampy called out too. His voice strong and high. The room was nearly pitch black with only a little artificial light from the street coming in from the door.

“Ah, hello! Sorry for the inconvenience” A woman called out in the dark. “There's a pokemon sucking out the power and it turned the lights off. You're trainers, aren't you?” Manicured nails scratched at his arm before a hand gripped it and pressed a few pokeballs into his hand. “Please get rid of it, I have no clue where this thing is.”

“Swinub can probably sniff it out.” He heard Cloud's voice on his right. “Can't you buddy?” He cooed. He heard some ruffling and a squeak. He heard Swinub's feet skitter across the floor. He heard some clattering on the shelves, barely audible over Swinub's snorts. Following the noise he bumped into Cloud who jumped, then sighed when he turned to him. Swinub squeal loudly. “Good job! Use powder snow on… Whatever it is!”

The lights flashed back on and there was a hiss. They ran towards the back wall, stopping before a yellow bug with blue feet that had stuck itself to the wall right above a frozen power outlet. “Is that… what evolves into Galvantula?”

“Yeah, that's Joltik.” Cloud huffed. “Real annoyance in little cup, if I'm being honest.”

The tick Pokemon hissed again, spewing a sticky web onto them. Zack groaned, picking it out of his hair. It stuck to his fingers when he pulled on it. Cloud tried to help, grimacing when the threads of silk clung to his hands and the sleeves of his jacket instead.

“Please just hurry up and get rid of it.” The clerk begged, unimpressed.

“Hold on,” He smiled reassuringly. “Do you have zapper? Chargabugs love them, so maybe this guy will too.”

She blinked at him, perusing her lips. “We might have one… in the back.” She turned leaving through a door behind the counter and Zack knelt. “Sorry little guy, you must've been hungry.”

The Joltik spat electricity at him in response. Swampy let out a protesting squeak and bayed. Or at least, that's what he thought Swampy was trying to do, because it came out as a sharp and high pitched series of squeaks. The clerk returned with a zapper in hand, flicking it on. The joltik flung itself at it, greedily eating up the buzzing electricity from the bulb. The clerk frowned at it.

“Just… get it out of here.” She thrust it towards Cloud tiredly. They awkwardly shuffled out the door.

“Wait,” He stopped when they were at the edge of the block. “We didn't buy any potions.”

“Oh.” Cloud said. “I grabbed a few when the lights were off.” He put Swinub on the ground and unzipped his bag. It was full of expensive medicine he wasn't even sure they were allowed to buy yet, glittering as if begging the nearest officer to notice the crime and arrest them immediately.

“A few.” He repeated dubiously. “Spike, did you just slide an entire shelf into your bag?”

Cloud shrugged, closing his bag and picking up Swinub.

He laughed, making sure that their new buddy wouldn't be too jostled on his perch while they followed the path out of the sector.


	4. The Thread (that Binds Us)

The route Cloud mentioned was a maze due to the debris despite it being a straight shot through the sectors that had massive cracks and uneven concrete that had once been a street with metal and debris strewn about.

A few poison type Pokemon jumped out at them, but Swampy and Leviathan fought like champs. “Go Leviathan” He cheered while Leviathan splashed in front of a Trubbish. Swampy jumped and cheered too (he'd have to look into Mudkip sized cheer-leading costumes) and reared his little paws when Leviathan successfully managed to fling herself forward and hit the trash Pokemon. “For fucks sake…” Cloud muttered under his breath. “Zack, just let Swampy help.”

“Leviathan's got it in the bag Cloud!” He cheered. “Look!” Leviathan flung herself again at the Trubish, this time knocking it back. “Her splashing is great!”

“... I think that was tackle.” Cloud squinted. “But I'm not sure.”

He gasped, turning back Leviathan who flung herself at the Trubbish again. “That's awesome! Good job Leviathan! Tackle your foes into oblivion!” Cloud choked back whatever he was trying to say, bending over and stifling his laughter with his hands. With one last mighty tackle, the magnificent fish chased the Trubbish off. He picked up Leviathan and held her above his head like he had once seen in a movie. “All hail Leviathan, the destroyer. Beware of her mighty splash!”

Cloud guwaffed, clapping slowly. Swampy joined in, or tried too. It was hard to clap without palms. “All hail.” He grinned, petting her once Zack lowered her. Cloud hummed something, gently helping him pick off dirt from her luscious red scales.

“What are you thinking?” He murmured, admiring how blue Cloud’s eyes were while they stared intently at Leviathan.

“I'm thinking,” He said softly. “That you guys are going to do great.” He stood, picking up Swinub who had started digging into the ground with his nose. “Come on.”

He put Leviathan back into her ball, jogging to catch up with Cloud who was moving through a broken section of the concrete that had “sector 5” hastily scrawled onto it in spray paint.

“Hey little Pokemon” A rough voice sounded in the distance. “You're going to do whatever I say aren't you? Unless you wanna swim in filth.”

He looked towards Cloud, who turned to him with his brows raised before they both nodded and ran towards the voices.

Two men were standing over a lotad cowering in a pile of scrap metal. “Hey, stop that!” Zack chided. “You guys should know better than to harass a Pokemon!”

“Fuck off.” One of them snapped. “Unless you wanna get taught a lesson too.” He patted his pokeball.

Swampy leapt forward with a battle cry. “Hell yeah, bring it!” He cheered.

“You can try,” Cloud began coolly, setting down Swinub. “But you two are the idiots getting a lesson.”

His companion laughed, and let out a green pokemon with large pink eyes. “You won't be so confident when you get your asses kicked.” The first thug sent out something he recognized - a Mudbray.

“Let's do this Swampy,” He grinned, “Use water gun on his mudbray!” Swampy spewed a jet of water from his mouth soaking the Mudbray. It tackled him in retaliation, sending Swampy flying back. “Are you okay?”

Swampy jumped up and let out the cutest mewl.

 _O yeah, Mudkip of the year award goes to the one and only Swampy_.

“Swinub, powder snow on Formatis.” Swinub is quickly darted forward under his direction - and the little guy was fast too, stopping the Fomantis with a chilly breath that froze the ground. It chirped weakly, shaking off the ice and creeping back towards its trainer. “Powder snow again.”

“Leafage!” Thug number two cried, but it was too late. Swinub blew up a puff of air from its snout, some snowflakes dancing in the air.

“Sand attack!” Thug number one ordered, and Swampy flinched under the cloud the Mudbray picked up. When Swampy looked back his eyes were closed.

“Powder snow.” Cloud repeated, and swinub charged forth with the thunderous clap of a blizzard spewing frost at the mudbray. It slumped shivering.

The thug growled, calling his pokemon back and huffing. “The don will hear about this!”

“Lotad!” A woman's voice called. “Where are you?”

The thugs paled, scampering off and swearing. Zack shared at look with Cloud at their retreating backs. The lotad jumped out of its hiding spot at the call, bounding towards the other end of the path where a girl in a pink dress crouched down to greet it. A Roselia was in her basket, sleeping amongst flowers. “There you are.” She smiled - and whoa, she was pretty. Her green eyes flicked up to them and she smiled, setting lotad into her basket. “Did you help her?”

“Yeah” He puffed up his chest. “Swampy and Swinub were so great.” He beamed “There were these men and one was a Fomantis and Cloud was like “use powder snow” - I didn't know swinubs could move fast, certainly not Cloud’s because the most I -”

“Zack,” Cloud chuckled. “Breathe."

He inhaled sharply, a blush was no doubt forming on his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his head. “So, uh is Lotad your pokemon?”

“... My… pokemon?” She repeated. Her eyes widened and she laughed, shaking her head. Her long brown hair moved with her, falling in a pretty cascade. “No, silly. I'm not a trainer. Lotad and Rose live in my garden.”

Cloud perked up. “You have a garden?”

“That's what I said.” She giggled. “Your friends are welcome to come play with the other pokemon, if you want to see it.” She bent down and cooed at joltik, who had stopped suckling on electricity when she came. “I even have something for you too.”

It let out a long noise, and he was pretty sure the bug was actually _swooning_.

“Are you sure you aren't a trainer?” Zack grinned, watching Swampy try to scamper into the basket only to be fended off by the Roselia. “Because I'm pretty sure you'd be an amazing one.”

Her smile grew a little wider, a little more dazzling and she shook her head. “No, I'm just me. My garden is this way.”

“And what's your name?” Cloud spoke up, picking up Swinub who looked like he was falling asleep.

“I'm Aerith.”

“It's nice to meet you! I'm Zack, and this-” He waved Swampy's little arms. “Is Swampy. Leviathan is in her pokeball, but she's a Magikarp. An amazing one.”

“I'm Cloud.” He gestured to Swinub, snoring softly in his arms. “Swinub.”

“Hello Swampy.” She scratched under Swampy's chin. He leaned into her touch with a happy coo. “Hi Swinub.” She petted Swinub’s head, giggling when he let out a particularly loud snore. “It's very nice to meet you all.”

He wanted scratches too.

“Silly.” She teased, ruffling his hair. Zack blushed when he realized what slipped through his mouth.

Saying Aerith had a garden was an understatement. The church nestled by the edge of the plate allowed some sunlight to streak through a hole in the ceiling, even if they could only see the plate above. Swampy bolted in, startling a flock of Pidove from the garden crying out louder and jumping around the other Pokemon. A Weedle joined in, a Cottonee following and they cased each other around the edge of the small, clear pond in the middle.

Aerith set down her basket and lotad and Rose left it to join the fray.  

He let Leviathan out, watching her swim with Goldeens and Finneons within the pond before he turned to Aerith. “How’d you get them to grow?”

“I only take care of them really.” Aerith admitted, kneeling down and pulling out what must've been a weed. “The Pokemon and the planet do most of the work.”

“It's still pretty cool!” He beamed. “I haven't seen any plants since we registered for the league at ShinRa yesterday. Even then there weren't any Pokemon.” He frowned.

“Shinra…” Aerith echoed. “So you both really are trainers.” She frowned.

“Yeah, of course. Me and my partners are gonna take on the challenge.” He grinned at Swampy who was trying to sit in Lotad's lily pad. Rose cried out and sent a glowing attack at him, knocking him off. “Even if we don't make it, they'll still be my friends.”

He knelt down when Swampy ran over to him, pouting at Rose who frowned at him with her hands on her hips. “Be mindful of the other Pokemon.” He chided. Cloud wordlessly handed him a berry from where he sat on a pew with Swinub in his lap. Zack held it while Swampy munched on it. “It's not very nice to stand on them.”

Swampy mewled with a nod, licking up the juices and hopping out of his arms, ready to play again.

“I don't know…” Aerith said quietly. “The idea of battling makes me nervous. Pokemon getting hurt…”

Zack nodded, humming thoughtfully.

“The point is to get stronger so they don't have to be hurt.” Cloud muttered darkly. Zack titled his head at that, waiting for Cloud to say more but whatever the reason for his logic was he wasn't going to share it. Cloud drew Swinub closer to himself, protective.

He pitched in “I know I just got my Pokemon yesterday, but when I opened Swampy's pokeball and he jumped right into my arms it was the happiest I ever felt in my life.” He admitted. “I always felt like something was missing back home. We lived with wild Pokemon and played with them but… it's not the same. There was always something when my Grandma was around her Pokemon. It was like she was really alive and living and I knew I wanted that.”

He petted a Purrloin that curled up on an pew nearby, and it purred. “I think she knew too. So when she got me a ticket to Midgar I didn't even say goodbye to my parents when I left. I just packed and asked for someone to give me a ride so I could cross the ocean. I go to meet people. Other Pokemon. Everyone cheered me on wished me luck when I told them I was going on a journey so I could have a Pokemon partner of my very own.”

He rubbed the back of his head. “So even if they get hurt, or I get hurt… it'll be okay. Because I’m going to be there to help them..”

Aerith looked between them. Her hands absently stroked a Morelull that crawled into her lap. “I…”

Lotad scrambled over, crying out and pawing at his feet. It jumped up repeatedly.

“Uh…” He looked to Aerith who looked at the Pokemon in surprise. “Did I do something?”

“Lotad wants to go with you.” She exhaled heavily. “She understood your feelings and wants to travel with you.” 

“Uh… she understood what I was saying?” He blinked, picking up Lotad who cried out happily.

“No silly,” She admonished with a smile. “She understood the emotions behind your words, and the convictions of your heart and they resonated with her. Will you let her join you?”

He beamed. “Of course!” He held up lotad who waved her little arms back and forth eagerly. “Welcome to the team Lotad!” He brought her back down and hugged her. “Do you want a nickname? It'll feel weird having something that doesn't have one on my team, but since Aerith calls you Lotad I don't know if I should.”

“A nickname is fine.” She assured. “Lotad won't mind.”

“Cool, cool!” He beamed. “So uh, names… you kinda look like a lily pad. What if I called you Lilly?”

Cloud groaned. “You're terrible at giving names.”

“Hey” He whined. “Not all of us were gifted to give bada- awesome names.”

“How about… “ Aerith put a finger to her lips in thought. “Bayou?”

“I like it. Bayou.” He tested it on his tongue. “What do you think?”

Lotad hummed, smiling in his arms.

“Bayou it is then!” He grinned reaching into his bag and pulling out one of the pokeballs the clerk had gave him. “Here we go!” Bayou pressed the button, and in a flash she disappeared into the ball. It wobbled once, twice, before it clicked. He let her out, and Swampy circled her excitedly. Leviathan leapt up from the pond and hovered in the air for just a moment until she crashed back down with massive splash.

Roselia pulled on Aerith's dress with a coo.

She frowned at Rose who stared up at her expectantly. “But… I can't. I'm not a trainer Rose.”

“You could be.” Cloud stood, handing her a pokeball. “You don't have to register in any league to be one.”

She took it tentatively, gripping it with both hands. Rose didn't waste any time and jumped up and pressed the button, happily disappearing in a flash. The ball only rocked once before it clicked.

“Congratulations.” Zack clapped her one the back. “You're a Pokemon trainer.”


End file.
